


Gap Year ft. Oikawa

by NekoNekoNekoma



Series: Hit Me with Your Best Shot- One Shots ft HQ Babes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, College, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNekoNekoma/pseuds/NekoNekoNekoma
Summary: The one where Oikawa’s girlfriend drops a bomb
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Hit Me with Your Best Shot- One Shots ft HQ Babes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003752
Kudos: 22





	Gap Year ft. Oikawa

“Hey Tooru?” I asked slowly, breaking the silence between us as we sat at dinner at my house. My parents were out of town, summer was ending and I needed to tell him. I’d been holding this in for a few months now, I knew- I just KNEW he wasn’t going to take it well. Knowing Tooru the way I did; he was going to be pretty angry. Not that I’d blame him in any way; but he deserved to know. 

Tooru glanced up at me from his food, a look of confusion on his face at my tone. Sighing heavily; I took a deep breath before uttering the words I’d been dreading all summer. "I'm taking a gap year...." I replied, looking away from my boyfriend. 

He reacted as expected, I didn’t see him flinch but I FELT it as he spoke. "WHAT?!” He questioned, hurt loud and clear in his response. “What about our Tokyo U talk?" 

"I'm not ready. I need a break." I defended, my hands gripping the table. And I wasn’t; senior year had been a nightmare! Between clubs, a boyfriend, exams and etc. I just needed a BREAK! 

"A break from me you mean?" 

Scoffing loudly, I sent him a glare, "Are you dense?! I just need a year with no pressure. No finals, no tests, no homework. Come on Tooru. How can you think that lowly of me?" 

"How can you leave me?" 

"I'm just going to travel! I'll still try to come and see your games and we can still talk everyday. It’s not like I’m dropping off the face of the earth.” 

"You don't get it, I applied to Tokyo U to be with YOU." 

"And I applied, got in and changed my mind! That's okay. I’m allowed to change my mind. This changes nothing between us baby. It just changes our location.” 

"But you're my girl, you've been at every game for the last two years..." 

"Oikawa Tooru! I am a grown woman- I'm not just "your girl", I am a grown up." 

"But-" 

"You can support me or we can be over." 

"Are you serious right now?" 

"Dead serious. I have let volleyball, your battle with Wakatoshi and Tobio, and everything else come before ME. I'm doing this for ME. And if you can't respect that, how can you respect me? Or what I want for that matter?" 

"I do respect you! Don't end us." 

"Then support me!" 

"How can you not support me?" 

"Are you serious right now SHITTYKAWA?!" 

"I don't really appreciate the nickname." 

"Then stop being a SHIT." 

———-

"She's not here..." Oikawa muttered more to himself than anything as he took a quick glance around the stands. 

"She told you that she might not be able to make it." Kuroo Tetsurou reminded, doing his best to keep his tone even, even though his temper was beginning to flare. He hadn’t known Oikawa very long- but the love sick puppy act was starting to annoy his roommate/teammate. 

"This is harder than I thought.” 

"You knew it wouldn't be easy my man." 

"Yeah, but I haven't played a game without her in years. Practices, sure. But this? How could she miss it?" 

Kuroo ran a hand through his messy bed head hair and sighed as his eyes met Tooru's worried glance. "You're a great volleyball player Oikawa. But man, sometimes you're dense. If she can make it, she'll make it- if not- you have to be ready to stand on your own. Iwaizumi is in the stands! He'll be your support. But you have to let her have her life too. And you better NOT make her feel bad if she misses it. Come on, we need to go warm up." 

Oikawa mumbled under his breath as he dejectedly followed behind the middle blocker. 

———-

"Come on! Can't you drive faster? My boyfriend is about to be on the court without me! I NEED to be there!" 

"Well, I'm going as fast as I can lady!" 

"Call me lady again and see if I don't leave you a bad review!"

"Aw come on! I'm just trying to make a living" 

"And I* am trying to make sure I still have a boyfriend AND that his team WINS. And they can't WIN if I'm not there!" 

"Wow. Your boyfriend must be one decent player." 

"Oh he is! Maybe you've heard of him? Oikawa Tooru!" 

"He plays for Tokyo U right? As the setter?" 

"You know volleyball?" 

"I know a little—" 

"Okay, well you're in LUCK. Let me just tell you—" 

——

"OI! OIKAWA! You're playing like SHIT, get it together man!" Kuroo growled, hitting his friend in the back of the head. 

Oikawa shot him an ugly glare and rubbed the spot. 

"That hurt you jerk!" 

"If you don't get your head in the game, Coach WILL pull you- Setter or NOT!" The Captain said, clapping his hand down on the younger players shoulder, squeezing slightly. 

"Gomen." Oikawa said, shaking his head- and before he could stop himself, he gave another quick look around. The only eye contact he got was Iwaizumi, whose face was angry and filled with warning to get his shit together. He quickly looked away and winced again, thinking of all the times that Iwa has given him the same lecture. 

"Stop looking for her. You're making it worse on yourself." Kuroo said with a loud sigh. Letting out another sigh in sadness, Oikawa stretched and shook his head. 

“Let’s win this.” 

————-

"Listen, if you can get me to that gym in the next 10 minutes, I'll give you an extra 10,000 yen!" 

"Are you insane lady!?" 

"Yes! Now get me to my MAN!" 

———— 

The air was tense - Tokyo U was at a deuce. If they got this next point, they'd win. Oikawa felt his gaze search for her on instinct, but still failed to see her in the crowd. 

He took a deep breath and sighed. He knew she loved him, and he loved her. But man, he needed her here now. Before he could serve, he heard a familiar voice. 

"TOORU!!!" The familiar voice called, he whipped his head and saw her standing on the railing. Her hair loose and flowing, her eyes staring him down and waving her arms. "TOORU!" 

His mood instantly picked up and he was ready to be in her arms. He shot her an award winning smiling and pointed the ball at her. When she smiled back, he felt his old familiar grin dance across his face. 

"I see she made it- now let's finish this!" Kuroo said to his teammate with a chuckle. 

"Let's finish this!" 

Within seconds Tokyo U won the game. She waited in the stands, her eyes watering slightly as she saw him take two stairs at a time to make it to her. Before she could react he'd swung her in his arms and laid a kiss on her lips. Smiling, she brought her hands to his cheeks as they broke apart. "I missed you." She whispered. 

Oikawa said nothing as he hugged her tightly. "You made it." 

"Of course I did!" 

"Well you had me worried! I didn't know if you'd make it." 

"Have I ever let you down?" 

"Let me think -" 

"Not funny you jerk!” 

"Ha. I thought it was. Did you see Iwaizumi?” 

“Yes! I saw him briefly, he said he was going to head down to see the rest of the team. Something about athletic training? I don’t know. Either way, he said he’d catch us later. Can we sit for a second?" 

"I can do anything for you!" 

"What do you have for the beginning of January? After winter break?" 

"I don't think anything, I was going to go home for winter break. Visit the family. Why?" 

"How about helping me move into my dorm?" 

"Your dorm?" 

She chuckled. "For someone so smart, you're really DENSE sometimes." 

"YOU MEAN—?!" 

"Yes Oikawa Tooru, I'm coming to Tokyo U in the Spring!" 

He crashed his lips onto hers, pulling her to her feet and spun her around. "PUT ME DOWN!" She giggled as he released her. 

"I love you so much." 

"I love you too you dork!”


End file.
